Mafia Games
by AkemiFujoshi
Summary: "You came to Tokyo?" "Yeah, I got there and of course there is no one to accompany me in this lousy country," he growled exhausted kicking strong light pole. "Do not be nervous, honey. You salt the pressure" felt him smile beyond the handset. "Doflamingo! Or you hurry me to be picked up by someone or you will see the ugly!" * * KiddxLaw/DoflaxOc/LawxOc
1. Divine

He had never interested in that crappy city. She had never slipped my mind to go there for a short vacation. Yet here she was, in the midst of those wastes that the world called human beings.

Yes, because she was definitely above any human being on the face of the earth. Too subtle, too violent. The were just laughing.

Disgusting beings unable to live the real life.

She, who at the age of eight years already jumped from house to house stealing valuables or confidential documents for the income of rich mafia families. That was why he hated that city. They were the people, that mass of ants that were easily manipulated.

Still, there was some other reason why the young lady had gone there. In that awful place. Yes, there was clearly a reason.

Fun. Only that.

Tokyo was full bands and she is having too much fun to watch them fight. So naive, so ... manipulated.

Screams, honks that sounded repeatedly, acrid smell of blood, the smell of fear of the people. Sounds of ambulances and police cars. It was all so ... _pleasant_.

A dark figure, cloaked in black, rose on a large garbage can looking at the pool of blood a few steps away from her.

If the sky could be reflected in the soil then becomes a crimson red.

The light shone imperious over their heads, illuminating the gruesome scene saved in front of her. Severed heads, missing limbs and dying bodies.

Figure shut himself in his cloak when he saw a male white-haired and with a cigar in his mouth past him in a hurry.

"So _sublime_" a sharp grin lit up for a moment in deep darkness lit only by the dim moonlight and strong red light and heavenly who dazzled the whole square.

At the top, even the street lamps gave off a dark red glow.

***********5***************4**********************3**************************2****************************1***************************0

***********5***************4**********************3**************************2****************************1***************************0

Ohayo Minna,san :3 This fiction is a Dofla x Oc / Law x Oc / Kidd x OC / Kidd x Law *^* With the unexpected presence of a demon from the innocent. A kind of Shougo Makishima or Izaya Orihara;) She can then FUCK THE SYSTEM! Review please 3


	2. Crime 1

A young woman from the seemingly secure walked the dark streets of the city peering around him as much as possible. In the left hand there was a large trunk that dragged on the ground and in the right a curious cell shocking pink. "Bah, what do I have to do," she sighed, placing the trunk next to a lamp post and starting to type a message, with much difficulty. "Damn, I do not understand yet how they work these damned contraptions" growled clicking more slowly reacting frets observing how the object.

They spent endless seconds, then the screen appeared a snail rosy complexion and a pair of red glasses over his eyes. It was a call. He replied. "Hello?"

"Renity-chan" spelled a voice on the phone.

The young man shuddered, closing her body in the dark cloak. "Ah, it's you, you idiot," she sighed, feeling different giggles.

"You came to Tokyo?"

"Yeah, I got there and of course there is no one to accompany me in this lousy country," he growled exhausted kicking strong light pole.

"Do not be nervous, honey. You salt the pressure" felt him smile beyond the handset.

"Doflamingo! Or you hurry me to be picked up by someone or you will see the ugly!" and rittaccò in face throwing the phone in the street and making invest (?) from a passing car which reduced him into many small pieces.

"That flamingo from overwork" blew like an angry cat taking a cigarette between his lips and trying to light it with his cigarette lighter. He took several shots but even that did not produce a spark. "Now we'll add you too ?!" yelled throwing the useless iron against a machine, bozzandola.

With his gaze wandered the streets seeing many passers-direct to their homes. Yeah, must have been two in the morning. "Hey you!" called the young man snapping his fingers.

A blond-haired man with a cigarette in his mouth and turned to her. "You tell me?"

The woman took off his hat lightly brushing her long hair shiny and black. "Yes, you. Did you have a light?"

The boy spotted the potential prey, he began to twirl, ignored by passers-by and beautifully elegant with a bow held out his lighter to the girl are switched on the cigarette between his lips. "Certainly, Miss," took her hand and kissed it.

The corvina red eyes began to giggle pulling a nice puff of smoke. "You're cute. If I'm not mistaken you are Sanji, called Black Leg." smiled to herself boasting of his knowledge.

"You know my name, Mademoiselle?" asked one still holding the girl's hand in hers.

"And who does not know a family member Mugiwara., But I just got your names are quite common, such as your faces, after all," he grinned taking another breath from Camel.

"So flatter me. May I know your named?" smiled the blonde emo, friendly.

"Serenity, just Serenity," she smiled seeing a slow stretch limo to her. "It 's been a pleasure, Sanji Black Leg. Give my regards to Monkey D. Luffy." winked at him and as soon as the black car stopped at the side of the sidewalk he saw a male by the square glasses and a beard lightning-shaped tile it.

The look of the blond and driver met for several seconds. He challenged his eyes for several seconds. Then, Serenity interposed between them by blocking their saettate and watching the taxi driver with a sharp look. "I'm already late. Did not want to stay out here a moment longer. This air is contaminating me" and crushed the cigarette under the sole of the heels are covered by long black cloak.

The man seemed frightened, so quickly loaded the luggage in the trunk and with a last look at the blond entered the driver's side, ready to go. "It 's been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sanji" placed a light kiss on the cheek of the Black Leg and got into the car, starting soon after.

"The Waka-sama apologizes for the delay. Was there a technical problem ..." communicated impassive man driving averting his eyes whenever he saw the girl move around on the seat.

"I do not care that pathetic excuse of being, Vergo" she growled pointing the red irises on the rearview mirror, making the raven look away.

With a flick came off the heavy cloak from the body by throwing in the comfortable armchairs and crossed her bare legs. He had an aspect decidedly provocative.

A pair of shorts made of red jeans, a sleeveless black t-shirt with two feline eyes drawn red in the center and a bra that you could see just a red Carmineo that concealed the bursting breasts. Arms carrying two knives bound by a sheath and seemed proud to show them.

"Waka has been very patient with you"

"'The gentleman was very patient with you' ..." he teased her stepping forward in a heartbeat, despite the long distance of the limousine, and covering his body with booths of the machine. "It is I who are tremendously patient with you," purred through a finger along the neck stretched by the driver. "Remember that I am Black-Hearted.'m Not an ordinary person," he whispered replacing the finger with his tongue and drawing a long line of saliva along the throbbing vein of man.

Vergo swerved the car for a moment and when he turned he found the girl sitting sedately on the other side of the limousine smiling at him, malignant. Just like its name. "I do not sottovalutatemi. Whoever did previously we referred the pellaccia" grinned placing a hand over his face sharp and looking at the lights of the city that passed at great speed before my eyes.

"Oh, you finally arrived, my sweet Reni-" The woman held out her hand plugging the mouth of the demon blond.

"Try to say that name again and I'll break your bones one by one" look electric button and hatred of the young man took to launch strong burnt out towards the man definitely taller than her.

"That fear," chuckled the other, moving the hand of the girl from the lips and lock against his body. "I really think ..." his eyes went to follow the way of the hand of the corvina that stopped behind his neck. "... I do not trust you" A stop his beliefs was a slight press and a slight tingling. It was so damn easy to take the knife from her shoulder and press it on the back of his neck.

Many guns are pointed at the body of the young man making her smile. "What we want to do, Demon Angelico?" grinned, not daring to move a millimeter from the man's body.

"We want to remain so for the rest of the evening? As sensual and provocative both your body I have better things to do than to listen to you," he grinned in turn forcing the mafia, with a gesture of the hand, to bring down its weapons subordinates.

Serenity sheathed the knife with the same agility with which he had drawn out and walked away from the giant looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, tell me what is the task that I have to play. My time is much more valuable than yours"

"Fufufu, I like your character. Follow me" he turned his back to the young man who ran her eyes on the infinity of people around that huge villa.

He was right. In that world, Doflamingo was like a Godfather. Everyone respected him and feared and few would be able to get it out.

As he walked towards the "office" of the flamingo Serenity let out a tired sigh and joined his hands behind his head and stretched, opening her mouth in a wide yawn.

"Here we are," announced the man opened the big door, as high as its enormous size, and entering, directly on the other side.

Serenity turned around looking at paintings hung against the walls depicting different members of that family. He recognized many. By Vergo, the trusty Vice Sugar, the little demonietta.

Red eyes are pointed beyond the room. A large window showing the entire Tokyo enlightened and, dazzled by the beauty, looked out enjoying the view. "Someone like you, to whom the money comes out of your ass, I believe that such magnificence is due"

"Fufufu, you may use that your forked tongue for another, do not you think?" the blonde with the sunglasses took her chin between his fingers, putting it to his lips.

"I'll use it for other things, but certainly not with you. Did not meet my requirements. Sorry" drove him away just as it drives away a pesky fly and went to sit on the chair in front of the large desk. "Moreover take off those stupid glasses. Want to look him in the eye with which I am talking about," he growled, crossing his arms offense under the breast and looking at the man sitting in the chair across the desk and look for something in the drawer.

"Your task is this!" she said, ignoring the request or rather, the order, the girl. "In that document there are all the information that you need" asserted seriously, focusing his eyes on the girl's face in disgust.

"I understand. Why do you have so much to him?" he asked at one point Black-Hearted after reading twice folder.

"You do not need to know anything about anything. You have to do enough. Much like a whore is subject to the will of him that the payment" just when he stood to finish the sentence he found a switchblade knife at her throat and two glowing eyes staring at him with a grin.

"I do not know who told you how to contact me and do not even know who the fuck is you can decide so much about other people's lives, but one thing I know for sure. If I will break my balls, give trouble or else it will not take more than two seconds to chop off your head to hang it on a rod out of this shit villa, is that clear? "hissed like a snake just scratching the skin of the blonde frowned at her.

"Clear" he smiled to himself.

Serenity took the knife to his lips and furrowed her blade with his tongue tasting the sweet taste of blood. "Well," decreed by taking the briefcase under his arm. "As you know, take care of a room of this villa. If I find something out of place ..." he leaned towards the blonde brushing her lips with his. "... I will tear your tongue bites and I'll cut your balls, okay?" he asked almost gently planting the knife between the fingers open the Godfather of DonQuijote Family.

They stood so still a few seconds in which neither of them let go. One too arrogant aspettarva a positive response, the other too proud to give it to him."Well, I just hope that you have grasped"

He sheathed the knife in its sheath, and he came up with the documents, leaving a furious Doflamingo inside the room.

* * *

This is the real charapter. I hope you enjoyed :3


	3. Crime 2

Serenity was leaving the house at 5am and had prepared everything necessary for the night after. The trusty rifle never left the poor in his missions.

Yet he liked to make the killings by others. But more than that he enjoyed ...

A tall figure cloaked and sat down beside her and called the bartender in a loud voice. "Hey Bartender! Bring me a bit 'of beer. A whore I was not satisfied enough!" growled a red loud banging a fist on the table.

Without any reason, had put a blonde wig and had worn the lenses light turquoise that hid the irises of fire.

The blonde flashed a look to the young man beside him pedantic and saw him quickly gulp a quart of beer all in one gulp. How not to be able to recognize. That was Eustass Captain Kidd. One of the most feared men in that city. "I'll pay it to him to that slut," he growled narrowing his eyes on the fake orange and passion of the young.

"Do not you have satisfied uh? Must be annoying for someone like you, is not it, red malpelo?" she laughed leaving money on the table with the vendor and heading towards the exit, feeling the decisive steps of the young and angry red.

As soon as he crossed the threshold a strong arm forced her to slam back against the wall while a strong body pressed against her. Despite the strong blow and breathing hard, Serenity did not lose his smile manic and perverse. "What'd you call me, brat?"

The young man raised his leg stroking the inquine man and making him frown. "I've caught your attention, Kidd," he whispered seductively seeing him push aside his arm to let her breathe but do not move in the least from his body. "What you need is a healthy fucked, do not you?" he asked even more mischievous passing a hand across his chest uncovered.

"Do you want to save your ass on that bitch, right? And 'one of your girlfriend?" he asked with sarcasm by pressing the red calloused hand on hip nude girl twenty-four.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Who knows?" she said pragmatically.

"I will not be polite. But since you know my name I think you already know that I will not go up," grinned hoisting the woman in the shoulder and dragging her into his car.

Sounds hoarse groans and a continuous butting of hides. Pops wet kisses and sighs in awe. Within an hour the two had reached a villa not far from that lousy bar and had thrown headlong into the bed kissing each other passionately, stripping and touching with ardor.

At that moment, the blankets had become a heap of cloth. The bed, completely dismembered by all possible surfaces, claimed the sweating bodies of the two lovers with only the mattress lifted from the plates and they had already smashed them.

Kidd's body was moving fast on that of the girl moaned continuously making more and more excited.

In the end it was true, was not at all polite. He had taken it as soon as they were naked, and had listened only to his pleasure by pushing a frantic speed. Black-Hearted, for his part, seemed to enjoy the most out of that embrace. Heedless of lunges too arrogant man. After all, the pleasure is derived only from pain.

"Hey, poppy, you came about 5 times. Understand that you were unsatisfied from your bitch mica but I can not stay here all day with you," she smiled, feeling the man's member get for the sixth time, dropping exhausted against the chest of the other.

"I do not believe that you did not run the third time," sighed the other, still out of breath.

Serenity's mouth twisted into a disgusted frown and fell on his neck, kissing him and making him the companion relax. "I have a lot of surprises me." grinned seeing him move his head so that the gentle caresses became more open.

"I think I take away at least half of my heritage." sneered the man, feeling moved by a force that can not believe the girl.

"Nothing of the sort, Eustass Captain Kidd. I ask you only a tiny information," she laughed seeing him frown. "If I'm not mistaken you have un'alleaza with the Baroque Works Family. Wrong?" she just grinned and turned to the man while he dressed quickly.

"Why do you want to know?" asked the inquisitive red. "I understand! You work permit" was promptly placed a knife to the neck of Kidd making it tingle.

"I do not work for anyone. These are strictly personal information! So now, as a good answer to my question," he whispered threateningly, forcing the grip on the weapon.

"We are no longer in agreement for some time." Akemi frowned but then made to return the smile. "You're lying, I know for a fact that Crocodile is in cahoots with Mugiwara centers for some reason and you too"

"What do you need this information?" growled, grabbing the wrist of false blonde and squeezing up to make him sick. Or so he thought.

The girl was unmoved and with a jerk threw the knife towards the door burst open showing a dozen men. The weapon planted in Craneo of one of the companions of Kidd so that Serenity seized the moment of carelessness of all to escape through the open window like a cat.

The streets of Tokyo began to become guarded and dangerous for her. Several men had gathered to look for her but she was quietly returned to the villa of Kidd and had poked around in some important documents on trade in drugs between the Crocodile Family and the Family Apoo. "Dammit," growled seeing the curriculum completely white. Devoid of useful information.

"Where have you been?" Doflamingo growled quietly seeing her enter the lobby. In his hands clutching a blonde wig.

"Research" revealed that lying on the chair, exhausted, without looking at the man that much.

"About what?"

"Get your fucking flamingo" she growled taking a boxcutter in his hands and girandoselo as if it were a circus.

"It seems to me that your mission involves the elimination of the subject, not that you enjoy playing with it"

"I do not play, my dear cunning, I made some inquiries and are forced to raise the price. Did you think you fool me with your tricks, be less? I'm a Black-Hearted!'m Not one of your stupid bitch!" growled leaping up and pulling the other knife against the wall making him touch the cheek of the blond.

"Fufufu, someone is quite angry"

"I want to 200,000,000 Berri!" growled, putting his head again in his chair and seeing Doflamingo walk furious.

"But what you miss in the brain ?! The victim costs only 81 million," he growled taking Serenity by the collar of his shirt.

"I do not care what it's worth. Thou hast tried a professional. And a professional looking for more and more." if she laughed seeing the blonde frowned and then opened his mouth in a smile again.

"Okay, but over the head of that beggar I want something else from you"

"Tsk, it depends" snapped the tongue against the palate, stove.

"You get to pay for all your services, Renity-chan?" guffawed Doflamingo passing a hand between the girl's soft breasts making threatening blow.

"I will not pay for things like that!" accalorò is trying to get up, but being slammed again on the soft sofa.

"So much the better. 200,000,000 In your other services will also be covered, as the carnal pleasure" grinned grabbing her wrist and yanking it towards you.

"I told you no! Was not in the deal!" growled screaming and writhing in vain from the grasp. With his hands felt his arms, but he did not find traces of the knives.

Ah, yes. One had planted on the empty head of the mafia and the other had "accidentally" launched towards Doffy.

"It was not even in terms of the fact that you indagassi on your behalf and get up the mail," she giggled seeing her look into his eyes lighting them with a reddish glow. Evidently she had taken off even contact lenses heavenly.

"If you put it that way then the mail will return to normal"

"Do you think that now you believe, little thief?'ll Find a way to escape I know. Advised me very well your last customer, and also know you like my pockets." evil he laughed, pulling her badly against the carpet and towering over her tiny body with his own.

"Get out!" ordered all the audience members who remained in silence, watching the scene in horror and some other smug.

When he heard the door close Doflamingo smiled slyly bringing his hands on the girl vest and denudandola quickly and making them pick up the sound of screams.

The lower belly still hurt after those hours to satiate that monster Kidd and now would have to endure even that maniac ?! Never!

"Doflamingo, please ... not now ... I can not do it," she sighed leaving the forces and feeling the grip of the highest crash.

"Can not you? What have you done so tiring today?" grinned seeing Serenity look away and bite his lip. He felt so humiliated by itself. Of his weak body.

"I had to satisfy the cravings of Eustass Kidd to have that information," he whispered looking up imperious. Proud of what he had done. Why humans had remorse, not her!

"Consider yourself lucky for now, but tonight I want you in my bed" left her wrists slowly away to the other side of the room.

Black-Hearted sat up and looked at the cowboy man walk away slowly. He decided to get a good wash before going out. He could still feel the pain in the back.

* * *

Hello everyone. I thank all those who read the story. Up to now, we have met the manic and perverse side of Serenity. Willing to do everything for the work assigned to him by Doflamingo. The next chapter we will also Smoker addition to Mugiwara. They slowly discover the true intentions of Serenity.  
See you, Minna~ Review please.


End file.
